Moody Blues
(British rock band) |type = Close-Range Stand |mangadebut = |animedebut = |gamedebut = GioGio's Bizarre Adventure |stats = |note=nowiki*(Range: Rewind limited to 15 years)|notealign=right}} |destpower = C |speed = C |range = A |persistence = A |precision = C |potential = C |colors = VentoAureo }} is the Stand of Leone Abbacchio, featured in Vento Aureo. Appearance Moody Blues is a humanoid Stand of a height and build similar to Abbacchio's. It is clothed from its head to its knees in a semitransparent piece of medium shade, open between the base of its neck and its crotch (revealing a light surface), and which forms a tent between its head and its shoulders. It has a depressed, digital timer on its forehead; while its eyes resemble the speakers of a cassette player; repeated on the sides of its shoulders, the back of its hands and on its knees. Most media featuring Moody Blue feature it being white and purple. In the anime, Moody Blues has a constant VHS static-like effect present over its body while active, with said effect becoming more pronounced when it uses its ability. Furthermore, when activated and when using its abilities it emits sounds akin to both a landline telephone's dial-up tone and hang-up click, as well as the fast-forward and reverse winding of a VHS tape. Ability Although physically mediocre in direct combat, Moody Blues' esoteric power makes it useful for a number of outside tasks. Chronological Rebroadcasting Moody Blues' primary ability is retrocognition; in particular, the ability to reenact, or "replay" past events with utmost precision, allowing Abbacchio to freely investigate events. Every event happening to a particular location or person will be exactly recreated by Moody Blues, even if it shouldn't happen; for instance, Moody Blues reenacting Narancia's past will produce music because Narancia listened to some. However, there are limits to what Moody Blues can replay, for instance, Clash's teleportation through water is impossible to reenact. At the same time, the digital timer on Moody Blues' forehead will remain to indicate the point in time it is reenacting. The "replay" can be controlled as if it was a video, thus Abbacchio can accelerate its speed to skip uninteresting events or pause it, allowing people to interact with the paused event if need be. The farther away the event is in the past, the more time Moody Blues must spend immobile to reach it. Thus it had to remain defenseless for possibly 8 to 10 minutes because Abbacchio investigated Diavolo's past meeting with on the beaches of Sardinia 15 years ago. By using a replay, Moody Blues can imitate the form of an individual for a limited time; at one point enabling Abbacchio to pilot a plane from copying the previous motions of the pilot recorded by Moody Blues. The imitation effect of its ability can also be used to disguise Moody Blues, shown when it changed into Abbacchio in order to fool Illuso's Man in the Mirror into dragging it instead of Abbacchio himself into its mirror world. Since it cannot attack when it is "rebroadcasting", Moody Blues becomes vulnerable. Once finished, however, it can again attack. Chapters / Episodes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |Episodes = * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Gallery Manga= Volume 52.jpg|Cover, Volume 52 Volume 52 Illustration.png|Illustration, Volume 52 Chapter 460.jpg|Cover, Chapter 460 Chapter 483.jpg|Cover, Chapter 483 Chapter 527 Cover A.png|Cover A, Chapter 527 Chapter 527 Cover B.jpg|Cover B,Chapter 527 Chapter 529 Cover A.png|Cover A, Chapter 529 Chapter 529 Cover B.jpg|Cover B, Chapter 529 Chapter 540.jpg|Cover, Chapter 540 Moody Blues.png|Ability explanation Abbacchio decided to summon MB.png|Moody Blues behind its user, Abbacchio Moodybluesfirst.png|Moody Blues' first appearance images4.jpg|Moody Blues rebroadcasting MoodyBluesAbilityActivation.jpg|Ability activating (5 minutes) Moody Blues rewinding Narancia's actions..jpg|Moody Blues rebroadcasting Narancia's actions, fast-forwarding Naranciadeflated.png|Stopping rebroadcast at the time of Narancia being stabbed by Soft Machine Moody Blues replaying.png|Abbacchio tracks Narancia's abduction further Moody Blues searching enemy.png|Moody Blues searching for the enemy in darkness Moody Blues attempt punching.png|Moody Blues tries attacking the enemy Stand Zucchero rebroadcasting.png|Rebroadcasting Mario Zucchero's actions MoodyBluesvsIlluso.jpg|The Stand disguised as Abbacchio himself ambushing Man in the Mirror Abbacchio noticed MW.png|Through the Stand, Abbacchio understands the truth behind Illuso's ability MoodyPunch.png|Punching Man in the Mirror MoodyStomp.png|Step on Man in the Mirror Abbacchio cannot move.png|Half of its body being trapping in the Mirror World AbbacchioSeversHisHand.jpg|Severs its user's own hand to get Mr.President's key away from Illuso CCJB Key MB taking away.png|Moody Blues' separate hand taking Mr.President's key to Giorno's position MoodyBluesPilot.jpg|Turning into a pilot to fly to Sardinia MoodyBluesDed.png|Moody Blues crumbles as Abbacchio dies |-| Anime= Moody_BlueConcept.png|Moody Blues Concept Art AbbacchioRevealsMoodyBlues.png|Moody Blues first shown Moody_Blues_closeup.jpg|Moody Blues prepares to fight Soft Machine Moodyblues.png|Moody Blues reforming after replaying Mario Zucchero's actions Moody Blues Stats.png|Moody Blues Stats AbbacchioTeaser.PNG|Abbacchio and Moody Blues in first teaser PV Nights_In_White_Satin.png|Moody Blues disintegrating after Abbacchio dies. MoodyBluesLegacy.jpg|Abbacchio's final legacy- left by Moody Blues. Moody Blues ref.png|Moody Blues key art MoodyBluesOP.png|Moody Blues & Abbacchio in Fighting Gold AbbacchioMBCredits.png|Moody Blues & Abbacchio in the 1st ending credits for Part 5 Cop Abbacchio.png|Countdown Artwork |-| Game= Giogio05.png|Moody Blues and Abbacchio in ''Vento Aureo'' (PS2) GGPS2Abb.jpg|Abbacchio and Moody Blues's profile, Vento Aureo Abbac moody ps2 jojoxserie.jpg|Moody Blues and Abbacchio posing, Vento Aureo Adventure Battle Card.jpg|Adventure Battle Card Jojopv5-00 00 20--20130612-183737-1-.JPG|Moody Blues briefly shown in All Star Battle fifth PV ASBacchio.jpeg|Moody Blues and Abbacchio as menu appearance, All Star Battle |-| Other= MoodyBlues.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' GioGio Stands.png|Part 5 Stands Moody Blues.jpeg|Moody Blues (Super Action Statue) moodyblues_clock.jpg (Clock) Trivia *Despite not being a Stand suited for combat, in the ''Vento Aureo'' PS2 game, Abbacchio can use Moody Blues to record his moves, such as kicks and punches, and rebroadcast them to effectively create attacks and combos for use. *Moody Blues ability may be in reference to the band's album , due to it's power to rebroadcast "the past" from the future. The album itself is also notable as a concept album depicting an entire day (from dawn to night) over the songs of the album. References Site Navigation Category:Part 5 Stands Category:Close-Range Stands